


Star Trek: Kyoshi - the Solitary Convert

by JamesShasha



Series: Star Trek: Kyoshi [1]
Category: Avatar (TV), Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Compliant, Crossover, Drama, Family, Friendship, Genderqueer, Hurt/Comfort, Intrigue, Mystery, New Avatar, Other, Political Drama, Relationship(s), Sex Work, Sexual Content, Transgender, elsewhere, espionage realism, hivemind - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesShasha/pseuds/JamesShasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>350 years after Korra's death, the avatar's planet, Nuna, is recovering from a devastating war with the Federation. </p><p>The new avatar, Izumi, is coming home after 5 years in a Federation prison compound on Risa. Her one-time best friend Sonam is trying to make a new life for herself. Cebelrai, a collective consciousness with billions of bodies, searches desperately for an important secret.</p><p>This interactive series begins in the year 2394, and looks at Star Trek and the Avatar series from a new perspective, focusing on the political tensions that affect daily life in times of conflict & oppression. It's in the "elsewhere" style, and the story follows a set of original characters. Written in Twine, & special thanks to Leon Arnott for his lovely macros~</p><p>-----> <a href="http://philome.la/VideoJames_/star-trek-kyoshi-the-solitary-convert/play">Play Here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Trek: Kyoshi - the Solitary Convert

**Author's Note:**

> this is an excerpt. because it's interactive, i have to host the story on my own. parts one through four are available here (3200 words):
> 
>  
> 
> [the Solitary Convert](http://philome.la/VideoJames_/star-trek-kyoshi-the-solitary-convert/play)

 

 

chapter 0: **Cebelrai CX44**

77 hrs

when i first come across it, the 19-exobyte packet of information offers no indication that it will ultimately lead to my death.

i'm in an apartment in municipal spire S929. the familiar taste of argon blistering off the tetryon storms greets my lungs with icy wind. at this altitude, the sky turns to a frothing slush of frozen radiation blasting across the bottom of Nuna's stratosphere, 44 kilometers above the desolate surface.

the residential column of spire S929 is a warren of derelict plastic apartments. to the north, the rooms are open to a chasm where a turbolift shaft once lay. sheathes of ice flowers accumulate around the edges of the failing ion shielding.

i can remember a time at the start of this century when the coiled streets of the mid-hive swarmed with the cubicled lives of the intern nobility.

now only me and the sealgulls inhabit the rusting midsection of the vast polar capital. those who were able have long since moved on to higher levels of the towering city. others fell.

for the next 210 days of this year, exhaust drains will drench the entire residential column with the black chalk clouds of chemical runoff from the orbital spire.

* * *

NOTE: this is an excerpt of an interactive story. i tried to upload the .html but it didn't work, so you can read the full version

\------>[HERE](http://philome.la/VideoJames_/star-trek-kyoshi-the-solitary-convert/play)<\------


End file.
